


Big Green Boy

by stormin_thru_glitter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormin_thru_glitter/pseuds/stormin_thru_glitter
Summary: Bruce needs your help when he comes home from a mission





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written for Bruce before, and honestly I’m still trying to find my feet in the writing world. So, I apologize in advance if it’s a bit out of character or awkward to read.  
> **This fic has been edited since I first submitted it, so hopefully it's a bit more tasteful.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of being shot, mention of blood, bit angsty, bit fluffy

Bruce practically fell out of the jet when the back door opened. The team had been fighting Hydra agents across Eastern Europe for the past four days and taken by surprise. Because of that little gift, Bruce hadn’t become the ‘big guy’ in time for the first bullet to hit him. Covered in cuts and bruises where the bullets hit his human and green form, including the one still embedded in his shoulder, Banner stumbled off the tarmac making his way to the compound entrance.

\---  
When Bruce left you standing in the compound hangar a few days ago with a kiss and a wave, you set your phone alarm for the planned time-frame of the mission: 15 hours and 45 minutes, expecting their mission to be short like Fury outlined in the plan room. In the mean time you busied your mind with menial tasks; making the bed, cooking yourself breakfast, going for a walk around the forest surrounding the compound, and other things you used to normally do before you started dating. As the day wore on though, your anticipation rose and you found yourself looking at your phone’s timer more often than normal. Something felt off… usually Tony would call in to Fury on the way back, and Fury would call to let you know, out of respect. Your intuition proved to be right. Your timer went off at 9:45, and no call came from the director. You thought of trying him in his office, but the line was busy and you left no voicemail. 

“Hopefully he’s talking to Tony…”, you said to yourself, ready to snatch your phone back up when it rang. 

10 minutes turned into 20, and then to 30, and still no call. You were just about to march into Fury’s office when the door to your room swung open, revealing him with no abnormal expression. 

“They’ll be a little longer than we expected. The jet was ambushed and there were more agents at the base than what our recon could count, but they recovered coordinates to a few more bases in Lithuania and Serbia. Give them a few more days or so, you can ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. for updates as we get them. I’m having a meeting with the drone squad for their miscount. Have a nice afternoon, Y/N.“ 

With a brief exchange of small smiles, he closed your door, leaving you anxiously standing by the window with a few days to spend trying to keep your mind off of the team and on healing yourself. During the last mission almost a month ago, you fell off a grated platform and fractured your ankle and was forced from any training and definitely any missions for a few months. 

You only left your room a few times over the next couple of days; allowing yourself to walk tentatively walk to the kitchen and into the hangar for fresher air. You were becoming stir crazy and it became too hard to sleep with the uncertainty of Bruce and the team’s condition, instead opting to wander the halls and floors of the compound, especially Bruce’s lab. Eventually you wound your way back to bed each early morning and sleeping in late, since no one was there to wake you or check on your condition. All you wanted was your best friend home.

\---  
He refused anyone’s help on his way into the building, despite the cradling of his arm and the beaten look he wore. Into the main elevator, he didn’t even need to speak his destination before it swiftly took him to your floor, and he silently thanked F.R.I.D.A.Y. for the AI’s help. As he rose, a swell in his chest began to form as guilt took his mind. You must have been afraid for him, he was expected a while ago and Tony didn’t call in their arrival to Fury due to the fact that he was unconscious. His feet were moving before he could realize it, knowing the way to your room with his eyes closed. He didn’t even hesitate in opening the door, no knocking or listening through the wood, knowing you must have been waiting on edge with their lateness. As he walked into the room, he saw you sitting on the bed, staring out of the window with earbuds in and totally oblivious to his presence. He could tell what the last few days had done to you with no communication; your posture was too hunched, bed messily made, hair too oily, and you were only wearing his favorite boxers and shirt. A bolt of guilt shot through his system, almost leaving him breathless as he gave into habit. Not even trying to be quiet, he walked up behind you and placed his forehead on the back of your head. 

\---  
Somehow you were able to find a sort of peace when you crossed up in front of the large window. In fact you had lost all sense of time as you listened to your playlist, recalling old memories to continue keeping your mind off the situation. You were entirely lost in your mind when a gentle nudge on the back of your head swept away your thoughts with only one left. 

‘Banner’ 

Since the two of you had watched the live action Tarzan, accompanied by your hardly restrained giggles when Jane and Tarzan were together, Bruce began the habit of to let you know he was there. Such a small gesture held a huge importance. 

You didn’t want to startle him, but after days of wondering whether your boyfriend was alive, you couldn’t contain yourself and spun around, sitting back on your heels and wrapping your arms around his neck like an anaconda. 

You could feel him tense at the movement, seeming to cringe at the pain he had developed from the bullet all hits at his Hulk side. Gently you held his shoulders at arms length to look over his form, noticing him clutching his elbow and a longing look in his eyes. 

You slowly stepped from the bed, stepping behind to see the blood slowly seeping from a wound just inches from where your fingers were moments before. He glanced at you from the corner of his eye, receiving only a loving look back and a smile, but no words, you were short of those. Instead, you offered your hand and walked towards the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet with his back to you. 

He silently tried to remove his shirt, earning a moan and grunt until you took over, taking the most work yourself to fix whatever was wrong, like you always have. 

Fetching the first aid kit from under your sink, you removed the bullet from his shoulder, accompanied with a pained hunch after the sound of metal against the porcelain of the sink. He may be half human in his DNA, but he was still mortal and super-serum-less, so he needed sewing up, even though you hated to put him through any more pain not matter how little.

You returned to his side after packing the supplies back again, taking initiative and removing the rest of the clothing from his huddled form and leading him to your shower, turning on the warm water as he walked in. You both chuckled as he tried pulling you in too, clothing and all, but you slipped form his grasp as he decided not to chase you, then removing your clothes quickly when he walked under the water with his eyes closed. 

You walked in yourself and closed the door, meeting him under the hot stream and to his sweet, tired eyes. At your unspoken request, he turned around reaching for the shampoo, conditioner and soap and handing it to you. 

You spent the next 15 minutes washing the blood, sweat and dirt off of him, noting his sleepy swaying. You grabbed a towel for the both of you from the heated rack and wrapped him like a newborn, receiving the first genuinely amused smile of your day as you jumped back into the shower to wash yourself off quickly with your renewed energy.

Up until this point neither of you had spoken a word to each other, knowing exactly what each other wanted to say but avoiding it until he was clean and reminded simply of your love.

"Thank you, Y/N.” He breathed quietly, shifting slightly at the discomfort in his back as he tried drying himself off. You took the towel from him and finished the job, handing him one of his t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants from your closet that you kept on hand. 

He shuffled out of your bathroom as you finished drying, still the quiet gentleman used to waiting for your company every day for the last two years.

When you went back to your room, he was already curled up under the sheets. You approached and he held his arms out towards you, making happy grabbing motions like a baby would do when it wants something, earning another giggle as you happily obliged. Crawling in next to him and sitting back against the headboard, you guided his head to your abdomen, cradling his head in one hand and with the other running your fingers through his hair. Noticing his slight shaking and a silver tear trail down his cheek, you only thought about how much trouble the next Hydra agents will be when you get your hands on them. 

“I’m here now, you’re safe with me." 

"I know.” He smiled, drifting off to sleep as you watched his breaths even out, lightly wiping the drying tears from his lightly-bruised face.

Yeah, hell would freeze over before you hurt him at all like your enemies.


End file.
